Cassis
by Ivy.MESH
Summary: Meus olhos acabaram se fechando.Não era meu desejo.Ah...eu te fiz chorar de novo...Deidara?" SasoXDei Shonen-ai Song-fic/One-shot--- Inspirada em Cassis-The GazettE


_~Cassis~_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One-Shot/Song-ficSasoXDei

letra:Cassis-The GazettE

Naruto não me pertence....infelizmente...

Legenda:

**Negrito:Letra da musica.**

_Itálico:Pensamentos._

Normal:Fala.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Ah,eu estava sempre repetindo isso**

**Eu estava sempre te fazendo sofrer**

**Ah,provavelmente te machuquei e eu nem fiz nada"**

_Refletindo sobre isso,quantas vezes eu te machuquei e depois você veio me pedir perdão?_

_Quantas vezes você chorou sozinho por minha causa?Eu,que nem ao menos consigo derramar_

_uma lágrima por você?!_

**"As coisas que te fazem tremer...porque doem tanto em mim?**

**Provavelmente repeti isso porque estava com medo de te perder."**

_Desculpe-me...eu realmente não posso apenas uma marionete de madeira._

_Sem coraçã assim,eu te desejei só para mim._

**"Estando perto eu tentei me livrar dos dias que eu não pude esquecer."**

_...tentando desesperadamente faze-los mais belos para você,mas eu só consigo te fazer sofrer..._

**"Você segurou minha mão sem perguntar nada..."**

_Só você tinha a incrivel habilidade,de além de me perdoar,assumir meus erros idiotas sem_

_Questioná-los._

**"Amanhã,mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,continuarei te amando.**

**Amanhã,mesmo que você não possa me ver,com certeza continuarei te amando."**

_Essas,Deidara,são as palavras que eu sempre quiz te dizer,mas meu orgulho as tranca_

_em minha garganta consumindo-as._

**"Desejo caminhar sempre,ao futuro não prometido.**

**Caminhando e guardando sempre,para o futuro pensando em você."**

_Apesar de saber que eu não conseguirei estar ao seu lado,desejo ludibriar-me com essas_

_suas doces palavras de eternidade-"_Estaremos juntos para sempre,danna."-_Ah...você naõ sabe_

_como me dói ouvir isso..._

**"As coisas difíceis eu esqueço,por estar pensando em você.**

**As noites que não podemos nos encontrar queima dentro do peito,nos caminhos que eu posso contar."**

_Você não sabe como eu gostaria de gritar ao mundo como eu te amo,mas você sempre diz que isso_

_mancharia minha reputação,afirmando com um__"Un"__no final._

**"Mesmo que a tristeza vier,não chore sozinha."**

_Eu digo que não tenho interesse em seus assuntos,mas você não precisa ir chorar sozinho,com_

_medo de me preocupar._

**"Mesmo estando separados,vamos continuar acreditando em nós dois."**

_Apesar de eu saber que meus sentimentos são nada mais que ilusão,eu posso dizer com toda a certeza que agora mesmo,o que eu sinto,é tenho você ao meu lado,chorando por mim,e isso me dá a certeza de seus sentimentos por ...eu não tomo jeito...nem no fim eu deixo de ser egoísta assim..._

**"Quero permanecer sorrindo desse jeito.**

**Não te machucando nunca mais.**

**Mesmo que o tempo volte,**

**Não quero que aquelas lembranças se repitam.**

**Amanhã,mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,**

**Com certeza continuarei te amando.**

**Por favor,olhe para mim.**

**Por favor,deixe eu te alcançar...**

**Desejo caminhar sempre,ao futuro não prometido.**

**Caminhando e guardando sempre,para o futuro pensando em você."**

É meu fim...e mesmo no fim....eu te fiz chorar de novo...

Deidara...essa...é a...nossa ar...te....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muito obrigada a todos que tiveram paciência de ler essa fic não betada com erros erroneamente(xD)grotescos!**

:Então mais gente viu meus erros erroneamente grotescos?! xDD..muito obrigada pelo review lindo que me fez chorar tmb...TT_TT

Shine'z: TT_TT Mto obrigada msm!!!

Raayy:Pena que a tradução não ficou mto boa...mas Cassis é mto boa msm *-*

Miih-chan:Agradecimentos especiais a essa pessoa que eu não conheço. ;D

Katherine W. Rose:Betada tah melhor....eu lhe "agarantchu" xDD

reneev:Se eu sei!Jah li mtas fics suas!!!*O*Todas espetaculares!!^^


End file.
